


Boyfriend

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-31
Updated: 2010-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy just needs to use the can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> devon99 made a very detailed request for Don bumping into Billy coming out of Charlie's bedroom as he heads for the bathroom. Ask and ye shall receive.

Billy carefully lifted Charlie's arm and slid out from under it. Then he oh so gently eased back the covers and with years of FBI honed stealth padded silently across the room. The door would be tricky. It squeaked a little. Taking the knob in both hands he gently turned it while lifting up taking the weight of the door off the hinges. Once that was accomplished he slid through the door looking back over his shoulder at Charlie to make sure he was still asleep. Then he turned around and bumped into Don.

Billy froze. Don blinked at him. Then blinked some more. Billy remembered that he was in his shorts. He scrambled for something to say.

Don opened his month.

Billy raised a hand before Don could speak. "Hold that thought. I've really got to use the can."

Billy raced down the hall to the bathroom. He took his time taking a leak and washing his hands and even put the seat down thought he wasn't sure why in a house of nothing but men. He assumed it was a left over from the time of the dearly departed Mrs. Eppes.

Billy stepped back out of the bathroom to face the music. Don was still standing outside Charlie's door.

"Hey Billy."

"Don."

"So. You're in town."

"Yeah, you know, finished off one job waiting to hear on the next."

"Right, sure."

"Sure." There was silence. Don always was better at interrogation than Billy. That's why he had his own team and Billy was standing in his shorts, sweating. Billy decided to try going on the offensive. "Did you need Charlie for something? 'Cause he was grading papers until pretty late."

"Actually, yeah, something's come up. We could use his help."

There was a noise from the bedroom; Charlie trying to say something while still half asleep. Billy turned to the room. "It's okay, Baby. Go back to sleep."

Billy knew he shouldn't have taken his eyes off Don. Suddenly he was pinned against the wall Don's face inches from his. He'd forgotten just how quick Don was and how much power he kept in that skinny little frame of his.

"Baby?"

Billy didn't know what to say. How to tell Don that his little brother was walking sex with a real knack for sending dirty text messages and he, Billy Cooper, was even starting to like the math a little.

Fortunately the bedroom door swung the rest of the way open. Charlie stood there rubbing his eyes, his sleep mussed hair going in every direction. "Don, what are you doing?"

"Hey Chuck." Don did not let Billy go.

"Don't call me that. What are you doing in my hall at four in the morning, other than assaulting my boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?" Billy heard himself say in unison with Don. He and Charlie had never put a name on anything.

"Um..." Don let Billy up a bit. "Actually we need you for something."

Charlie groaned. "Come on, Don. I've had three hours of sleep and I think I'm coming down with a cold or something."

"Well I've had less sleep and there's a chance half the city's going to be rubble by noon unless we get our game on."

Charlie leaned back popping several vertebra. "Okay, okay. But there better be coffee. Lots of it. Let me get dressed." Charlie wandered back into his room.

Don looked at Billy. "Boyfriend?"

Billy grinned. He couldn't help it. "Boyfriend."


End file.
